OVER-1
Summary The protagonists of Rockman XOver who were created by Dr. Light and Dr. Cossack after a collusion of villains from across the Mega Man timelines kidnapped every incarnation of Mega Man ever along with Proto Man and Zero. They were created with very basic abilities but are able to be augmented with Battle Memories, the powers of their predecessors in the form of special chips they find on their adventures, allowing them unlimited potential to grow and develop. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''High 4-C, 3-A '''to '''Low 2-C with MegaMan.EXE's powers Name: OVER-1 Origin: Rockman XOver Gender: Male Age: Unknown, AI likely in Mid to Late Teens or Early Twenties Classification: Mass-Production Reploid, Light Bot, Cossack Bot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Attacks, Elemental Powers based on Armor selected, various other powers via Battle Memories which including: Absolute Zero Ice, Resistance to Absolute Zero, Soul Manipulation and resistance to it, immunity to Mind Manipulation, resistance to EMPs, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Said fire is hotter than the Earth's core), Elemental Weapons (Of the lightning, water and earth variety), Light Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Omnidirectional Shields, Invisibility, Transmutation, Space-Time Manipulation, Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation and Reality Warping, Time Freeze, can breathe underwater, Intangible Dopplegangers, Numerous ways to render himself utterly invulnerable, Reflective Barriers, Auto-Resurrection, Immunity to molecular hax, Intangibility, Mind Manipulation and Reality Warping on a planetary scale, Black Hole Creation, Matter Manipulation and Energy Manipulation on a Universal Scale Attack Potency: Large Star level+ with energy blasts (based on X's schematics and built by Light himself), Universe level or Universe level+ with MegaMan.EXE's powers (OVER-1 gains access to the powers of the characters embedded in the Battle Memories equipped, which include MegaMan.EXE's Bug Style which took apart the entire Cyber World and later restored it) Speed: Massively FTL+ (should be on par with X and the characters whose Battle Memories he's equipped with, which include MegaMan.EXE and Geo Stelar, the latter of which can move at 2.6 Billion times the speed of light and the former of which is able to reach speeds of 60.4 Quadrillion times the speed of light at his peak) Lifting Strength: Superhuman '(as Reploids they are able to lift greater weights than any human and can wield weapons as large as themselves with ease) 'Striking Strength: Varies but XPJ+ at their peak if scaled from Geo Durability: At least Large Star level+ if scaled from X, Universe level with MegaMan.EXE's powers Stamina: Limitless (as a Reploid they do not fatigue, but can be slowed down with continual damage) Range: At least Planetary if scaled from X, Universal with MegaMan.EXE's powers Standard Equipment: The Over Buster, Varied Armors and Power Ups, Assorted Battle Memories Intelligence: Human-like intelligence due to their nature as a Reploid and eventually becomes experienced enough in combat to defeat accomplished fighters like Fairy Leviathan. Weaknesses: Can only equip a limited number of Battle Memories at a time (thus limiting the number of powers he has access to at any one time), as robots built by Dr. Light they run on solar energy, meaning that long periods of time without a source of light can depower them, certain armors make them more vulnerable to certain types of elemental attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''Battle Memories: '''Chips that contain the data of the myriad of characters in the Mega Man franchise. OVER-1 is able to access this data to gain the abilities of the character the Battle Memory pertains to, giving them access to literally every ability in the franchise. In addition, these Battle Memories improve OVER-1's stats based on their arrangement, the armor equipped, and the characters they pertain to. '''Notes: '''Few of these abilities are demonstrated in their original game due to the limitations of the sidescroller nature of the series. However, the profile was built upon the statements made in the game. Other Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Flight Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Intangibility Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Weather Users Category:Element Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Users